She's a rainbow
by Sulfurique
Summary: Elle était un peu son opposé, et en même temps son semblable. Ils étaient deux êtres forts et marginaux. Mais personne ne pouvait lui ressemblait. Car personne ne la connaissait; ni Elle, ni ses secrets. A part peut-être sa soeur; et encore... Elle l'intriguait plus que de raison mais de toute façon, il y avait la guerre. Et la guerre, ça complique les choses.
1. Chapitre 1: Présentation

**_Bienvenu pour une nouvelle aventure._**  
**_Comme l'indique son titre, ce chapitre n'est qu'une présentation, une mise en bouche. Il arrive trop souvent que les nouveaux personnages ne soient pas considérés comme des êtres particuliers; à part entière. J'ai donc voulu vous plonger dans un univers spécifique: son univers._**  
**_Alors bonne lecture à tous les amis. En espérant que cela vous plaise._**

* * *

_Présentation_.

Le chaud vent d'été s'engouffrait par la fenêtre de la chambre laissée grande ouverte. Il faisait voler les rideaux de soie produisant un bruissement tout à fait charmant puis continuait sa course effrénée dans le couloir de l'appartement. Les portes claquaient sur son passage, les serviettes en papier qui jonchaient le sol se soulevaient dans une danse voluptueuse. Il était parfois si violent que les cadavres de bière se mettaient à rouler nonchalamment, tintant lorsqu'ils s'entre-choquaient. Comme s'il lui insufflait un souffle de vie, le vent réveillait l'endroit, donnant la parole à toutes les choses qui l'occupaient. Il arriva en bourrasque dans le salon, envoyant valser contre le mur les portes de verre avant de renverser un fin cendrier emplit de mégots qui se brisa à terre. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et la brise s'échappa, tel un voleur pris en faute, par la baie vitrée. Elle effleura au passage, dans une puissante caresse, les peaux douces et blanches des trois corps étendus à même le sol au milieu des restes d'une soirée bien arrosée. À peine enfuie, l'un des corps se mit à bouger, doucement, difficilement; il avait mal. A chacun de ses mouvement, ses nerfs se tendaient et lui suppliaient, par une douleur aiguë, de cesser toute activité. Le sol dur sur lequel il s'était reposé quelques temps ne l'avait pas aidé à évacuer la tonne d'alcool ingurgitée la veille, ni à détendre ses muscles endoloris par des heures passées à se déhancher. La tête lui tournait et la chaleur l'étouffait. Il désirait arracher tous ses vêtements, mais que restait-il à arracher si ce n'est une petite culotte et un soutien gorge imbibés de vodka? Lentement, le corps tremblant se releva et se dirigea, titubant, vers le tourne-disque qui n'avait cessé de fonctionner depuis que les trois corps s'étaient effondrés sans crier gare au centre de la pièce. Puis, il se saisit d'une bouteille de coca-cola cachée au fond du réfrigérateur: toujours prévoir de la gueule de bois.  
L'eau caressait le corps, s'incrustant dans tous ses pores, écartant peu à peu l'odeur froide de la cigarette et de l'alcool pour laissait place à celle du gel douche. Tantôt froide, tantôt chaude – l'esprit n'arrivait pas encore à se décider –, elle tombait avec force sur le haut du crâne, stagnant ensuite sur les yeux clos, dégoulinant sur le nez aquilin, s'infiltrant dans la bouche rouge sang entrouverte, gouttant au bout du menton, tombant sur la pointe des seins, se cachant dans le creux du nombril, alourdissant les cheveux blonds raidis par le poids, dessinant la courbure des fesses, roulant le long des cuisses pour finir par s'étirer paresseusement jusqu'à la pointe des pieds dans un dernier appel à la luxure.

Les cheveux trempés, la serviette rêche autour de la poitrine, la bouteille de coca à la main; l'esprit un peu plus en éveil se dirigea vers les deux corps encore avachis sur le sol du salon. Le premier qu'il rencontra était celui d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, qui ressemblait, à cet instant, plus à une marionnette désarticulée que l'on aurait jetée au fond d'une remise qu'à un être humain. Ses membres formaient des angles remarquables qui firent grimacer l'esprit. De la bouche largement ouverte s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde et un ronflement insupportable. De la bave avait coulé le long du menton pour former une tache blanche sur le tapis gris qui couvrait une partie de la pièce. _«Sexy, vraiment»_, souffla la voix rauque de la blonde. Les cordes vocales ont toujours du mal à se remettre des soirées. _«Allez Buscatto, debout!»_, dit-elle, un peu plus énergiquement en appuyant avec le pied sur le ventre dénudé que l'alcool avait rendu collant et luisant. _«Beurk». _Les coups se firent plus insistants mais le corps s'obstinait à demeurer dans cette douce torpeur. Est-il possible de s'étouffer avec sa propre bave? Parce que ce fut bien la seule réaction que l'esprit obtint en réponse à ses bousculades. _«Bordel Buscatto, tu te maries ce soir! Bouge toi!»_. Le corps renifla avec dédain et se roula un peu plus dans sa bave sous le regard las et navré du seul être conscient de l'appartement. La vodka faisait toujours autant de dégâts.  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre près de la baie vitrée. L'autre corps s'était éveillé et se massait la tête vigoureusement, assis en tailleur. Il rattrapa par réflexe la bouteille de coca qui venait de lui être lancée, et tout en attachant sa longue chevelure brune emmêlée, tenta de se lever. _«Parfait!»_, s'exclama l'autre, _«Réveille ta soeur, elle se marie dans six petites heures. Je vais m'habiller»_. En sortant, elle fit claquer ses doigts dans un bruit sec et le cendrier se répara, comme par magie, puis s'envola, pour reprendre sa place initiale. Comme par magie.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et comme à son habitude, le monde de la nuit s'éveillait: prostituées, strip-teaseurs, drogués, barmen...tous, comme chaque soir, étaient présents. Cependant ce soir là était différent, il s'agissait d'un événement. Du toit de la mairie de Londres, la blonde les observait approcher, amusée. Les jumelles Buscatto avaient toujours eu des relations quelque peu douteuses, mais à voir l'effervescence qui naissait aux portes de l'hôtel de ville, personne n'aurait pu douter qu'il s'agissait là de véritables amis. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours préféré dans le monde de la nuit : cette solidarité qui faisait peur au monde du jour. Elle sourit. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois du regard l'horizon qui se faisait de plus en plus noir, elle écrasa de son talon rouge sa cigarette et dévala les escaliers. Elle entra sans ménagement dans un bureau, où se tenait en son centre la mariée, anxieuse. La potion qu'elle lui avait fait boire à son insu n'avait pas permis d'effacer entièrement de son visage les effets de l'alcool. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins belle et digne. Comme à son habitude. _«Tous tes copains sont là Buscatto! Ne les déçois pas!»_, s'exclama la blonde, espiègle. L'autre lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bureau d'un certain Timothy Young. _«Me regarde pas comme ça, j'déconnais.»._ Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à un grognement rauque qui redoubla son amusement. La soeur Buscatto, Eleanor de son prénom, entra à ce moment là. Elles portaient toutes les deux les mêmes robes d'un rouge aguicheur et d'une forme qui laissait supposer que ce mariage se déroulerait à mille lieux de toutes conventions catholiques. Elles se détaillèrent un moment, une grimace déformant leurs visages harmonieux.

_« - Rappelle moi encore une fois pourquoi tu as choisi ces robes là précisément soeurette?_ demanda Eleanor, la voix emprunte de reproches.  
_- Tant qu'à être provocateur, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, tu ne crois pas?_ lui répondit-elle, telle une évidence. _Et puis, vous êtes sacrément sexy comme ça!».  
_Avant même d'essayer, elle abandonna l'idée d'expliquer à la frangine qu'un mariage, avant d'être un quelconque événement médiatique extraordinaire, se devait d'être l'un des plus beaux jours d'une vie; et partie se poster à la fenêtre.

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur déjà? _demanda la blonde après s'être une énième fois regardée dans le miroir, tout en tirant sur sa robe qu'elle trouvait décidément trop courte et trop moulante.  
_- Premièrement parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie et que pour cela tu me dois une reconnaissance éternelle. _Elle se tourna vers la brune, un rictus aux lèvres, le sourcil levé, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, attendant la suite avec amusement. _Ensuite, mais cela n'est qu'accessoire, parce que je suis ta préférée et que tu savais que j'allais te rendre terriblement...canon! _Elle lui prit le bras et sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers le jardin où se déroulait la cérémonie, sourires aux lèvres. _Et enfin, et il me semble que nous avons là la raison la plus évidente et la plus importante; _dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée, _parce que tu adoooores les mariages gays et que tu rêvais d'être à celui qui serait le plus incroyable de toute l'histoire d'Angleterre!»._

Elle éclata d'un rire doux et franc, lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue et, après un clin d'oeil, s'engouffra dans l'allée des mariés pour prendre sa place aux côtés d'Eleanor et d'Emily Rawlins, futur membre de la terrible famille Buscatto. Le spectacle autour d'elle était incroyable, jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour réunies au même endroit et dans une entente parfaite toutes les grandes figures du monde de la nuit. Le maire semblait entièrement dépassé par les événements: devant lui se tenait tous les plus grands malfrats londoniens qu'il s'évertuait à coincer depuis des mois; en vain. Les deux jeunes filles à marier étaient-elles donc des leurs? Il n'en avait pourtant jamais entendu parler. Les médias étaient présents à chaque coin du jardin. Comment avaient-ils su? Il lui semblait que tous savaient un quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait seulement pas à soupçonner. Mais il faillit réellement frôler l'apoplexie lorsqu'il la vit prendre place en tant que seconde demoiselle d'honneur. Elle. La plus remarquée des jeunes recrues des services secrets. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. On lui avait tellement parlé d'elle, de ses méthodes loin d'être conventionnelles mais indéniablement fructueuses. Depuis quand était-elle rentrée de mission? Il la croyait morte... Et que faisait-elle avec tous ces gens?

Amy Thompson était décidément le flic le plus incroyable qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer. Et lui, le maire le plus perdu qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître.

Cla'_


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontres

_Rencontres_

L'orage estival qui avait éclaté le matin même avait empli l'air d'une électricité palpable et l'odeur de la terre humide s'était négligemment nichée dans ses narines, la chatouillant agréablement. Elle avait toujours aimé la lourdeur de l'atmosphère après que la pluie soit venue perturbée à l'improviste la chaleur caniculaire d'un mois de juillet. Les rayons du soleil couchant faisaient luire les dernières gouttes stagnantes sur la pierre devant elle. A bien y regarder on pouvait y voir se former un arc-en-ciel. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, attentive à chaque bruit qui l'entourait. Bercée par le son des vagues qui venaient se fracasser contre les falaises, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant le champ libre au vent pour jouer avec ses cheveux blonds, et écarta les bras, comme si le monde entier lui appartenait. Sa courte robe blanche s'écrasa contre ses cuisses alors qu'une bourrasque marine vint la fouetter plus puissamment. Une larme roula sur sa joue. De tristesse ou de joie? Peut-être n'était-elle due qu'à la violence du vent... Le craquement caractéristique d'une branche que l'on brise sembla la ramener à la réalité. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas. Ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire. Le ciel était rose. _«J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas»_. Les pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter à côté d'elle. Elle baissa les bras et tourna la tête. Elle croisa deux yeux marrons dans lesquels semblaient flotter toute la générosité de l'univers. _«Tu as enfin eu ton permis de transplannage»_. Elle se faisait toujours moqueuse dans ces moments-là. Jamais rien de bien méchant. Le silence accueillit sa boutade. Elle fronça les sourcils. _« Comment tu vas ?»_ L'autre lui sourit, ramena en arrière ses cheveux indomptables et posa au près de la pierre une couronne de marguerites. _«Comme en temps de guerre...»_. Le silence se fit plus pesant. _«J'ai eu du mal à trouver les marguerites» _reprit-elle dans un petit rire enfantin.

Le soleil était entièrement couché à présent et les seules sources de lumière provenaient du phare au loin et de la chaumière des vieux Biggerstaff en haut de la colline. Allongées à côté de la pierre, sur l'herbe encore humide de l'orage, se tenant la main, deux jeunes filles observaient les étoiles, l'air hagard. L'immensité de l'univers les avait toujours fascinées. Pourtant, aujourd'hui elles savaient que derrière tant de beauté leur monde à elles périssait. Il pourrissait de l'intérieur comme une pomme attaquée par des vers. Si loin de tout, à l'instant présent, elles auraient pu tout oublier: la guerre, les meurtres, le sang, les cris, les larmes et les souffrances qui vous arrachent le cœur. Seule la stridulation constante des criquets leur rappelait qu'il restait d'autres êtres-vivants sur cette Terre, et que, cachée par l'horizon, derrière cette grande colline, se trouvait la fourmilière géante dans laquelle les Hommes, pressés, crient et s'écrasent. _«J'ai un service à te demander Amy»_ dit la brune d'une voix enrouée de s'être trop longtemps tue. _«T'es pas facile à trouver ni à attraper_, continua-t-elle dans un rire jaune étouffé, _alors je profite de t'avoir sous la main»_. Elle se tourna sur le ventre pour observer le visage de la blonde à peine reconnaissable sous les rayons de la lune. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon? L'autre avait raison...elle avait toujours raison.

Adossées contre la pierre, chacune d'un côté, elles attendaient le bon moment pour des explications. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis près de huit mois, n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis environ six; et pourtant, elles ne semblaient rien avoir à se dire. Mais malgré tout Merlin seul sait combien elles avaient sur le cœur, et combien se revoir leur procurer une joie inespérée. La mort était omniprésente au-dessus de leur tête. Elle leur coupait le souffle, les empêchait de respirer normalement. Ces retrouvailles annuelles sonnaient alors comme une grande bouffée d'air pur, comme la longue inspiration avant l'apnée; et l'agonie. Parler reviendrait à briser un moment de paix privilégié. Mais vient un moment où, les mots qui jusqu'alors avaient paru superflus, ne peuvent plus être contenus. _«Je t'ai cru morte»_, une larme brûla sa joue trop blanche, trop creuse. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de douleur aiguë. _«Et j'ai pensé à toutes les choses que j'aurais aimé te dire. Et j'ai regretté toutes ces choses que l'on a jamais faites»._ Il y eut un rire nerveux. Amy, la main crispée sur son genoux, regardait droit devant elle, impassible, comme elle l'avait toujours été. _«Et j'ai pensé...j'ai pensé que tu étais une belle salope»_. Deux sourires et un silence. Tout avait été dit. La rancoeur était passée.

_« - J'ai été envoyée en mission en Russie,_ expliqua la blonde en portant à ses lèvres une cigarette éteinte.  
- _J'ai toujours détesté la Russie.  
__- Je sais._ Une vague vint se briser avec plus d'entrain contre les rochers._ Maintenant moi aussi. »_

Une flamme apparue sur le bout de son doigt, elle l'approcha de sa cigarette. Les ombres dansantes sur son visage lui conféraient une allure démente. Bientôt, elle ne fut de nouveau plus qu'éclairée par les rayons de la lune dans lesquels la fumée s'évaporait.

_« - Buscatto s'est mariée avant-hier...  
__- Oui, j'ai lu la presse à scandale_, l'autre leva un sourcil ironique; _j'ai encore du mal à complètement me détacher du monde moldu_, se sembla-t-elle obligée de justifier. _Tu fais une excellente demoiselle d'honneur_, pouffa-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.  
- _C'est ça, moque-toi! _Le silence se fit de nouveau, apaisant, doux et amical. _Alors, ce service?»_.

La tête lui tournait. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé transplanner. Un épi de blé vint lui chatouiller la joue. Elle éternua. Le soleil, levé depuis quelques heures maintenant, faisait briller le champ dans lequel elle venait d'atterrir. L'air sentait bon la chaleur estivale, la nature fleurissante et le bonheur intarissable. Elle sourit. La brune devant elle lui présenta sa main pour mieux pouvoir la guider dans ce labyrinthe naturel. Elle réajusta le sac négligemment posé sur son épaule dans lequel elle avait enfourné en vitesse presque tous ses effets personnels, et s'empara de la main tendue.

Elle avait accepté de rendre service. En réalité, elle n'aurait pas appelé cela un service. Il lui semblait plutôt que le moment de choisir était arrivé. Que sa vie entière allait changer. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se cacher dans le monde moldu. Il n'était pas le sien. Ou bien si... enfin, pas vraiment. Toute sa vie ne lui paraissait qu'être apparence. Elle était sans cesse sur la balance; à la frontière entre deux mondes. Cette nuit-là, elle avait dû faire un choix. Définitif. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de toute cette histoire. Elle était trop impliquée; trop importante. Pourtant personne ne la connaissait. Sauf la brune...et Albus. Mais Albus était mort il y a de cela deux ans et elle n'avait jamais reçu aucune indication, aucun signe qui l'aurait encouragé à se dévoiler. Elle avait pourtant cru pendant longtemps qu'après sa mort on découvrirait pour elle une close dans son testament, une lettre dans ses appartements. Quelque chose tout du moins qui aurait prouvé qu'elle existait dans ce monde également, qu'elle n'était pas qu'une étrangère et qu'au contraire, elle avait un rôle décisif à jouer dans cette guerre. Mais rien n'était jamais venu. Et elle attendait encore, patiente, qu'on lui prouve qu'elle existait. Car elle se sentait – plus qu'elle ne se savait – appartenir à cette communauté d'êtres extraordinaires. Elle se sentait sorcière sans qu'elle n'apparaisse pourtant dans aucun registre. Alors elle attendait, elle attendait qu'on lui dise dans quel monde elle avait sa place; et ce, depuis bientôt dix-neuf ans.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, comme frappée d'une évidence présente en elle depuis longtemps mais qu'elle n'avait cependant pas vu venir. L'autre fut tirer en arrière et se retourna vivement, prête à exploser. La blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_« - Pourquoi être venue me chercher maintenant? Cette nuit précisément? Devant la tombe de Kelly? Pourquoi me demander de choisir, aujourd'hui?  
__- Je te l'ai dit_, grimaça la brune en s'arrachant des cheveux qui s'étaient emmêlés à un épi. _C'est le seul moment et le seul jour de l'année où je suis sûre de te trouver.  
__- Tu sais ce que je veux dire...  
__- Ici tout va au plus mal_, soupira-t-elle après une hésitation en s'effondrant par terre. Le soleil frappait déjà dur en ce début de matinée et fatiguait rapidement les corps. _Sans toi, on ne s'en sortira pas. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue te chercher. Parce que je pense qu'il est temps...  
__- Albus ne voulait pas que je participe à tout ça. S'il m'a tenu à l'écart de ce monde toute ma vie, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison.  
__- Cette raison on la connait toutes les deux Amy, et nous sommes d'ailleurs les seules dans la confidence il me semble. _L'autre hocha la tête, approuvant en silence ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'être approuvé; rappelant à chacune la lourdeur du secret partagé. _Et puis...et puis le professeur Dumbledore est mort; comme beaucoup d'autres. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue te chercher_, dit-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants d'une détermination intimidante. _Parce qu'il est temps que toi et tes filles entriez dans le combat. Parce que je sais que grâce à toi et à tes pouvoirs de nombreuses vies pourront être sauvées. Et parce que j'en ai assez de voir les gens mourir alors que peut-être tout pourrait être différent.  
__- N'idéalise pas ce qui ne doit pas être idéalisé, petite. Le monde restera encore plein d'horreurs et de sang malgré notre présence. Ne crois pas un seul instant que tout sera terminé. Nous aiderons autant que nous le pourrons mais je refuse de m'être mes filles dans un trop grand danger. Ce n'est pas leur combat.  
__- Mais...  
__- Mais surtout, n'oublies pas qu'avant tout, il s'agit du combat d'Harry Potter. Qu'il l'ait choisi ou non. C'est lui que la prophétie nomme. Pas moi, pas toi; lui. Si tu penses que c'est le bon moment pour que j'intervienne, alors je ferais tout mon possible pour le soutenir. Je suis dans une situation étrange...comprends le. J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agirait de mon combat; pourtant il est impossible d'aller à l'encontre d'une prophétie. Comme toi, je ne saisis pas entièrement les profondeurs de cette histoire. Et comme toi, ça me frustre. Peut-être même plus encore. Et je hais Albus de n'avoir jamais été pour lui qu'un pion dans sa partie d'échecs géante contre Voldemort. Car que l'on soit du côté du bien ou du côté du mal, nous ne sommes tous finalement que des petits pions. Tout soldat, aussi respectueux et puissant qu'il puisse être, est un pion._ Elle reprit sa respiration après cette longue tirade qui lui avait coupé le souffle et regarda son amie dans les yeux. _Ce qu'il faut faire, je n'en sais rien, et je crois que personne ne le sait. C'est ça qui est si compliqué avec les choix. Il se crée toujours avec eux un monde hypothétique et l'on ne cessera jamais de se demander «et si?». Alors, peut-être que l'on fait fausse route, que l'on courre droit à notre perte – sûrement même; _rajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire, _mais je veux croire en nous malgré tout._

Le silence se fit de nouveau un certain temps. Chacune s'était perdue dans ses pensées, à mille lieux de ce champ, de ce ciel bleu et de ce soleil caniculaire. Le long cri d'un corbeau les fit revenir à la réalité. Elles se levèrent et reprirent leur route, comme si rien n'avait été dit.

La bâtisse qui s'élevait devant elle au terme de leur longue marche; Amy n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Biscornue. C'était le mot. Elle était toute en hauteur, comme si son plus ardent désir était celui de transpercer le ciel de son toit pointu. Son allure était si tordue, qu'elle semblait être malléable à l'infini. Ou bien sur le point de s'effondrer cela dépendait du point de vue. Les nombreuses fenêtres suggéraient un lieu lumineux et chaleureux, et permettaient dans un même temps de capter des moments de la vie des habitants de cette maison si étrange et si attrayante. La blonde fut tirée de sa contemplation par un cochon à trois yeux qui la bouscula pour pénétrer dans le jardin tout aussi étonnant. Le petit portail – qui pouvait être enjambé sans grands efforts – se tenait seul au milieu du chemin de manière totalement superflue. A côté des fleurs étaient en grande discussion tandis que derrière ce qui paraissait être une remise, deux gnomes se battaient. _«J'adore cet endroit»_ confia la brune. L'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête. Non par dédain mais parce qu'elle pensait que toute parole aurait été vaine face à cet extraordinaire spectacle. Des cris puis des rires s'échappèrent de la fenêtre laissée ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. Elle déglutit. _«Comment tu vas faire pour leur expliquer qui je suis? Comment être sûres qu'ils m'accepteront et me feront confiance? Après tout, ils n'ont même jamais entendu parlé de moi!»_. Elle eut pour seule réponse un clin d'oeil et une invitation à avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Ce qu'elle fit, tremblante. Il était rare qu'elle soit si peu confiante.

_« - Hermione ! On se demandait où tu étais passée ! On commençait à s'inquiéter !» _Cria plein de joie un jeune homme.

Amy était restée en retrait, devant de drôles escaliers en colimaçon qui tenaient certainement par magie. Tapis dans l'ombre, elle sentait son cœur battre bien plus fort qu'à la coutume. Rares étaient les moments où elle contrôlait si peu de choses. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas; elle toujours si maîtresse du moindre sentiment. Malgré tout, elle savait d'où provenait cette intenable appréhension: être rejetée par ces gens reviendrait à être rejetée une nouvelle fois par sa famille. Car même s'ils ne la connaissaient pas, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés, pas même par inadvertance, même s'ils ne supposaient pas même qu'elle puisse respirer quelque part à la surface de la Terre; ils étaient comme sa famille. Hermione lui avait tellement parlé de chacun d'entre eux, qu'elle avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Harry avec ses doutes, ses souffrances et ses cauchemars; Ronald avec ses maladresses, ses erreurs et sa générosité; Ginny avec ses cheveux flamboyants, son impulsivité et son amour inconditionné pour Harry; les jumeaux avec leurs farces et attrapes, leur complicité à toute épreuve et leur joie de vivre intarissable; Molly avec ses embrassades embarrassantes, sa personnalité maternelle et son inquiétude constante... La voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans la cuisine la ramenant à la réalité et l'empêchant de continuer son énumération mentale. Mais il était certain qu'elle les connaissait tous. Elle inspira un grand coup, se rapprocha de la porte laissée ouverte et tendit l'oreille.

_« - Ron, assis-toi s'il te plait. _Elle se racla la gorge, nerveuse. _J'ai quelque chose à vous dire; quelque chose... d'essentiel. Vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand chose, de m'en vouloir. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous en parlez soit la chose à faire...le professeur Dumbledore ne l'ayant jamais fait lui-même...  
__- Hermione, que veux-tu d...  
__- S'il-te-plait Remus, laisse moi finir; c'est déjà assez compliqué comme cela. Je veux juste...faites moi confiance. D'accord?  
_Amy retint son souffle.  
- _Bien; alors j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. Quelqu'un dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé.»_

Amy s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, comme si elle n'était en rien troublée. Elle avait toujours été forte pour faire cela: paraître sereine alors que son être entier était traversé de mille et un sentiments. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la tablée devant elle. Elle nota rapidement la présence de huit Weasley – tous avait répondu présents pour l'Ordre depuis l'affolante ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres; de ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté, elle aurait pu parier que le roux manquant était Percy –, de la jeune française Fleur qu'elle savait mariée à Bill Weasley depuis plus d'un an, de Remus Lupin et de sa compagne Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que d'Harry Potter qui la détaillait d'un regard perçant. Elle fixa son attention sur Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

_« - Je vous présente Amy; ma sœur.»_

_Cla'__


	3. Chapitre 3: Un semblant d'explications

_Un semblant d'explications_.

_« - Alors...hum...vous vivez dans le monde moldu?» _demanda mal-à-l'aise Mr Weasley, tandis qu'il se grattait nerveusement la nuque.

Sa question résonna dans la cuisine, vibrant dans le silence qui s'était installé depuis que les deux jeunes filles avaient pris place en bout de table. Si les questions et les insurrections avaient d'abord formé un assourdissant brouhaha; la mère Weasley avait très vite eu fait de calmer tout son petit monde, sans même élever la voix. La blonde s'était étonnée d'une si grande autorité naturelle et avait fini par entièrement admirer ce petit bout de femme tandis qu'elle la serrait chaleureusement contre son sein. Ce geste, elle le devinait aisément, signifiait qu'elle faisait désormais partie de la famille. Tous semblèrent le comprendre, et bien que comprendre n'était pas synonyme d'accepter, ils se résignèrent. Les jumeaux se rassirent donc en réparant la carafe qu'ils avaient cassé dans l'agitation; Ronald, rouge comme une écrevisse, continuait de la fixer d'un œil mauvais marmonnant dans sa barbe mal rasée et Harry referma enfin sa bouche essuyant de sa manche le filé de bave qui s'en était échappé. Ginny, quant à elle, transforma son étrange grimace en un discret sourire. Et puis? Et puis elle avait croisé son regard. Bleu, intense, intrigué mais sans aucune animosité. Transperçant. C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ce fut, du moins, le seul terme qui effleura son esprit. Il avait détourné la tête si rapidement qu'elle n'était à présent même plus certaine d'avoir véritablement croisé son regard...ou peut-être était-ce elle qui avait amorcé l'action; elle ne se souvenait plus. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'avoir été conduite par les doux bras de Molly vers deux chaises vides près de lui, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus le distinguer que du coin de l'oeil.

_« - En effet, je n'ai jamais vécu dans le monde sorcier, même si j'y ai déjà mis les pieds bien sûr.» _Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. À sa droite, Hermione gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café. Avec sa cuillère, elle tapotait la surface du liquide, formant des vaguelettes qui semblaient à l'instant bien plus intéressantes que tous les trésors du monde. Entre les regards radicalement braqués sur elles – aussi impoli cela soit-il – et les oeillades se voulant discrètes lancées au détour d'une quelconque activité, elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce malaise qui saisissait tous ses membres.  
C'était ridicule. La situation était ridicule. Rien n'était normal, alors pourquoi se taire? Pourquoi tenter d'engager une discussion banale puisque chacun se contenait – plus ou moins bien il est vrai –, pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et exiger des explications? Cette démarche qui avait pour but de détendre l'atmosphère ne pouvait en réalité que l'alourdir. Pourquoi faire comme si elle n'était pas une inconnue, fraîchement débarquée dans leur cuisine une dizaine de minutes auparavant, sans explication aucune si ce n'est qu'elle était la soi-disante sœur de leur plus fidèle amie alors même que cette dernière ne leur en avait jamais parlé? C'est vrai après tout, comment pouvait-on oublier de mentionner l'existence de sa propre sœur? Elle comprenait leur colère, elle s'y était attendue; ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était ce silence lourd et douloureux qui, selon elle, ne faisait qu'aggraver les tensions. Mais ce qui était le plus ridicule à ses yeux, c'était elle. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas? Ce mutisme, cette mauvaise foi, ces faux-semblants...ce n'était pas elle! Depuis quand la peur la paralysait-elle? Elle en avait vu d'autres, et des plus coriaces encore. Elle savait que la peur ressentie n'était autre que celle d'être blessée. Oh pas physiquement bien sûr – de cela, elle avait l'habitude – mais en son cœur. Si elle se décidait à tout leur expliquer, à leur dépeindre qui elle était véritablement, elle pouvait être certaine qu'ils allaient la rejeter comme tous les autres l'avaient fait auparavant. Se taire semblait être la meilleure solution pour se protéger...oui la meilleure et l'unique solution pour éviter toute souffrance. Pourtant si Amy était beaucoup de choses, il est certain qu'elle n'avait jamais été lâche. Elle n'avait jamais fui devant un combat, aussi difficile soit-il, et ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'avouer vaincue pour quoi que ce soit. S'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, tant pis, elle ne se sera tout du moins pas trahie.  
Alors, sans crier gare et tirant tous les occupants de la pièce d'une étrange léthargie, elle se leva. Le silence était de plomb tandis que ses pas résonnaient dans la cuisine alors qu'elle atteignait son sac à main laissé par terre à l'entrée. Elle se saisit d'une cigarette et retourna s'assoir. Mais pas sur sa chaise, oh non, cela aurait été trop facile – et Merlin sait comme la blonde adorait se mettre en scène –, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel elle se percha sans aucune difficulté. Elle fit apparaître une flamme sur le bout de son doigt, tira une longue et salvatrice bouffée de nicotine et balaya du regard la table. Elle inspirait, à ce moment précis, la confiance en soi à son paroxysme. Intimidante, grande, belle...quasi irréelle. Elle était de retour. Elle aperçut un léger sourire se formait sur la fine bouche rose de sa sœur. Elle rapporta la cigarette à ses lèvres dans un mouvement qui semblait entièrement calculé. _«Tu, tu...tu es une sorcière ?!»_. Elle tourna sa tête vers Ginny qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle lui sourit, indulgente mais ne répondit pas à la question. A quoi cela aurait-il servit? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse après tout.

_« - Très bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, et bien...commençons par le commencement, qu'en dîtes-vous? _elle était sûre d'elle, sa voix se propagea dans l'air lui conférant une certaine prestance. Elle aimait bien ce sentiment: savoir qu'elle s'était enfin retrouvée. Sur sa droite, elle le vit s'installer plus confortablement dans sa chaise et adopter – sans même qu'il ne le sache sûrement – une position illustrant à la perfection son scepticisme détaché. Ses yeux si bleus se plissèrent alors qu'un sourire venait illuminer son visage. Décidément, elle l'aimait bien celui-là. Elle détourna son regard, repris une dose de tabac et se lança dans ce qui allait être de fastidieuses explications, elle le craignait. _Mon véritable nom est Amy Thompson...enfin, quand je dis véritable nom je veux dire au niveau administratif. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Hermione et moi ne sommes pas réellement sœurs. À part les boucles de nos cheveux et la pâleur de notre peau, tout nous différencie. Mais si nous ne partageons pas le même sang, il me semble __pour autant l'avoir toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur..._

_- Petite?! Oh s'il-te-plait, on a que quelques heures de différence! _S'exclama la brune indignée. Elle détestait être présentée comme la petite sœur alors qu'il lui semblait très souvent être la plus mature des deux. L'autre lui répondit d'un rire moqueur.

_- Continuons, si tu le permets..._elle sourit; _Thompson n'est pas non plus mon vrai nom. J'ai été mise dans un orphelinat à l'âge de six ans suite au meurtre de ma mère._ _Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, ce n'était vraiment pas une grande perte pour l'humanité, _se sentit-elle obligée de préciser, contrite, face à son regard désolé. _J'ai été adoptée par le policier qui s'occupait de l'affaire. Jonny Thompson. Il avait une femme, Hannah, et une fille de mon âge, Kelly. C'était une famille pleine d'amour et j'ai sûrement passé avec eux les meilleures années de ma vie..._

_- Les Thompson vivaient dans la même rue que moi dans un petit quartier résidentiel en bordure de Manchester. Tout le monde se connaissait, se côtoyait; _continua Hermione en venant se placer à gauche d'Amy, contre le mur. Son regard était vague comme si elle était ailleurs, perdue dans une autre époque, dans des souvenirs trop lointains._ Kelly, Amy et moi sommes très vite devenues inséparables. On nous appelait les triplettes. On partait en vacances ensemble, on faisait nos activités ensemble, on allait à l'école ensemble. Et puis..., _sa voix se brisa légèrement.

-_ Hannah et Kelly ont été tuées par un receleur sur lequel Jonny enquêtait. Hermione et moi étions à notre cours de piano. Après cela, plus rien n'a été pareil._ _J'ai été pointée du doigt et désignée comme «l'enfant maudite», celle qui n'amenait que malheurs et désespoirs._

-_ Mes parents m'ont interdit de revoir Amy et on a déménagé. Jonny avait plongé dans son travail et dans l'alcool, il n'était de ce fait plus à fréquenter. Et puis, ils avaient fini par croire à toutes ces rumeurs sur «Amy, l'enfant maudit». Surtout que depuis un certain temps déjà nos pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés, et les siens s'annonçaient déjà beaucoup plus puissants. Pour toutes ces choses qui arrivaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient s'expliquer, ils rejetèrent la faute sur Amy._

-_ Malgré tout, nous n'avons jamais perdu contact. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione entre à Poudlard, il était difficile de réellement communiquer. On devait ruser. Et puis avec les hiboux et l'internat tout est devenu plus facile."_

Elles firent une pause dans leur discours, se servirent un verre du jus de citrouille posé sur la table et le burent d'une traite, se désaltérant et se rafraichissant. Tous semblaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion. Très bien, maintenant ils connaissaient un peu mieux l'enfance de leur amie, mais ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait entourée d'autant de mystères. Peut-être était-ce leur faute? L'avaient-ils seulement déjà véritablement questionner sur sa vie d'avant Poudlard? Ils s'étaient toujours imaginés une enfant heureuse, aimée de sa famille, sans véritables amis car déjà trop plongée dans les livres et le savoir. Leur vision changeait peu à peu, et tous les a priori qu'ils avaient pu se construire s'effondraient doucement.

"- _Si tu es aussi une sorcière, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à Poudlard avec nous? _Demanda tranquillement Ginny tandis qu'Amy remplissait son verre pour la troisième fois. Etrangement, la cadette semblait être celle qui encaissait et comprenait le mieux la situation.

-_ J'allais y venir, _lui sourit aimablement la blonde. _Quand Hermione a reçu sa lettre, elle m'a immédiatement contactée, certaine que nous allions très vite nous retrouver. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien reçu, si ce n'est la visite d'Albus en personne. J'étais seule ce jour-là, Jonny avait été appelé en urgence au bureau et je soupçonne encore aujourd'hui fortement le professeur d'être derrière tout ça. Il m'a alors expliqué que mes pouvoirs étaient trop grands pour que j'entre à Poudlard et que pour ma propre sécurité et celle des autres, je n'avais d'autres choix que de suivre une formation particulière. A partir de ce moment-là, ma vie a radicalement changé et j'ai commencé un long périple. J'ai d'abord passé deux ans en Chine puis j'ai été envoyée au Japon, en Amérique latine et en Afrique. De partout, des maîtres m'ont appris à contrôler non seulement mes pouvoirs mais aussi mon corps. On m'a enseigné l'art du combat et de la défense. On m'a inculqué des dizaines de façons différentes de tuer, que ce soit de manière douce ou violente. On m'a endurci. En fait, on a fait de moi...une arme. Albus Dumbledore a fait de moi une arme."_

Elle fit une pause dans son récit pour observer les réactions qu'il avait suscité. Les jumeaux semblaient avides d'en savoir plus malgré un détachement incontestable, Remus Lupin la regardait les sourcils froncés en signe de grande réflexion tandis qu'on pouvait lire sur les traits de sa compagne une certaine perplexité. Fleur touchait son ventre arrondi craignant sûrement pour le futur de son enfant. Amy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Ce genre d'attitudes la faisaient toujours rire jaune. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, tendu, il l'écoutait patiemment. Il tenait la main de sa mère mais n'exprimait rien. Ni compassion, ni pitié, ni horreur. Rien. Rien du tout. Ronald, lui, était toujours aussi rouge et Harry semblait la comprendre plus que de raison.

"-_ J'ai travaillé et été formée avec les meilleurs pendant toutes ces années. Tueurs, voleurs; du plus petits receleurs aux plus grands bandits, la plupart font partis de ma vie. On a pas mal aidé l'Ordre dans l'ombre. Albus nous envoyait pour les missions les plus périlleuses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne vous a jamais parlé de nous. Peut-être trop de dangers, peut-être aussi que notre présence soulèverait inévitablement des interrogations et des réticences auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre et contre lesquelles il refusait de se battre. Je ne sais vraiment pas._

_- C'est pour cela que je ne vous ai jamais parlé d'Amy. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait interdit, _reprit Hermione d'une voix plus sereine. _Si je vous la présente aujourd'hui c'est parce que je pense que sans elle, on ne peut pas gagner cette guerre. L'Ordre va de plus en plus mal, on perd en moyenne un membre par jour...un ami. Vous pouvez refuser l'aide qu'elle est venue vous proposer, je le comprendrais. Amy n'agit pas dans les conventions. Quand elle frappe, elle frappe fort et fait des dégâts. Les gens avec qui elle travaille, on les combattrait sûrement normalement. Ils ne font pas toujours dans la dentelle, n'ont pas notre conscience morale et utilisent des méthodes qui nous révulsent la plupart du temps. Mais j'ai confiance en eux et je vous demande de leur faire confiance aussi. Au nom de notre amitié. Parce qu'il s'agit de circonstances particulières; nous sommes en temps de guerre et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de continuer comme aujourd'hui si nous voulons survivre et gagner._ Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son jus de citrouille, attendant nerveusement les insurrections qui ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir.

_- Ce qui fait notre force Hermione, c'est que nous restons des êtres bons. En utilisant les mêmes méthodes que les Mangemorts, qu'est-ce qui nous différenciera d'eux? Veux-tu réellement que nous devenions comme eux? Si nous le faisons, nous perdrons dans tous les cas, car nous nous serons perdus nous-mêmes en chemin. _Répliqua Remus d'une voix douce mais intransigeante et sévère. Hermione le regarda un moment et finit par baisser la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé à tout cela, mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle en avait assez de voir mourir tous les gens qu'elle aime sous prétexte qu'ils étaient «les gentils».

-_ Que voilà de sages paroles professeur, _railla Amy sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._ Mais elles m'étonnent de la part de quelqu'un de votre condition et m'apparaissent alors bien idiotes. _Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Mr Weasley empêcher Harry de lui sauter à la gorge, et ne put s'abstenir d'afficher un sourire provocateur. _Vous, plus que quiconque ici, devriez savoir que l'homme n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Le loup qui vous habite est cruel et sans morale, mais il ne fait pourtant pas de vous un être humain mauvais. Bien au contraire! Vous reflétez la gentillesse et l'honnêteté à l'état pur. Et malgré cela, vous me voyiez, moi, comme un monstre... Il est vrai que je peux tuer en quelques secondes un homme de sang froid. Je l'ai déjà fait à maintes reprises. Mais cela fait-il de moi un être mauvais? Parce que différente de vous – étant seule dans mon corps – je deviendrais une abomination de la nature à condamner sans procès? Tuer pour sauver, c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours enseigné. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt pour cela professeur, je ne comprends alors même pas pourquoi vous êtes engagés dans cette guerre. _Il la regardait sans ciller alors que chacune de ses paroles pénétrait son être, ravageant le moindre de ses contre-arguments qui se voulaient cohérents._ Je pourrais donner ma vie pour chaque enfant né-moldu oppressé par ce monde, pour tout enfant torturé et battu, pour toute femme violée, pour tout homme massacré. Et oui, je n'hésiterai pas une seule minute à tuer pour ma survie ou celle d'un être qui m'est cher. Cela me rend-il laide? Sûrement. Tuer est inhumain. Et je suis loin d'être toute blanche. Tout m'apparait alors comme une question de jugement. L'homme ou la femme en face de moi mérite-t-il vraiment que je le laisse en vie? Oui, c'est la question que je me pose à chaque fois. Et quand je peux éviter de tuer, je ne le fais pas. Parfois, on n'a juste pas le choix. Parfois, on n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir. On tue et on s'aperçoit après que notre acte est irréparable. Alors, on culpabilise, on ne dort plus pendant quelques temps, on est rongé par des sentiments négatifs intarissables. Mais je ne vous apprends rien il me semble. Or, pour moi, c'est cette culpabilité qui nous rappelle que nous sommes humains, que le sang qui coule dans nos veines était le même qui s'échappait du cadavre à nos pieds. Je ne tue jamais par plaisir Monsieur. Jamais. En cela je suis différente de certains Mangemorts. Mais alors qu'en est-il de ceux qui tuent par peur, par menace ou par manque de convictions? Ce qui me différencie d'eux, c'est seulement la cause pour laquelle je me bats. Et vous et moi, sur ce point, nous sommes semblables. Comment savoir si notre intention est bonne? Comment savoir si nous combattons du bon côté? Qu'est-ce qu'être bons ou mauvais dans cette guerre? Tout dépend du point de vue. Alors dites-moi Remus, si ce n'est la raison qui vous pousse à combattre, qu'est-ce qui vous différencie de ces Mangemorts obligés de tuer pour survivre ou pour sauver leur famille? _Un silence accueillit sa demande. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Debout elle l'observait minutieusement. Dehors, on entendait les gnomes se battre. Chacun vivait la tension. Elle le savait, même si elle s'était adressée à Remus, ses paroles devaient en réalité tous les toucher. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle souffla et reprit. _C'est bien ce que je pensais... Rien. Rien ne vous différencie d'eux si ce n'est votre choix. Notre vie est régie par des choix. Mon choix est, et a toujours été, de combattre à vos côtés. Cela fait des années que nous travaillions pour l'Ordre, que nous risquons notre vie pour vous, pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de nous. Nous ne sommes pas des saints, c'est vrai. Mais comme le disait Hermione tout à l'heure, et je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voulait vous faire comprendre, c'est que la situation l'exige. En temps de guerre, quand nous décidons de prendre parti, nous devenons tous des monstres à un moment ou un autre. La seule différence est que les gentils deviendront des héros alors que les méchants resteront des monstres. Mais au fond, nous sommes tous des êtres abominables."_

* * *

_**En espérant ne pas vous avoir déplu, ce genre de passages est toujours très délicat je trouve. Ne pas tomber dans le dramatique, dans le mélo. Ça ne sonnera jamais assez juste à mes oreilles mais je ne suis pas écrivain après tout ;).**_

_**S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour moi. Cela me permet de modifier, de revenir sur mon style et sur mon récit.**_

_**Merci à vous.**_

_Cla'__


End file.
